


A Daddy's Love is the biggest Shield

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin vows to protect Sara from everything. Even though he hasn't be able to in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daddy's Love is the biggest Shield

**Author's Note:**

> We all know something like this is happening in one of the Lance homes.

Sara was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. She had Quentin sitting next to her, arm around her rubbing her arm not sure of how to comfort her. He wasn’t sure what to do. He’s never had a daughter come back from the dead. She could barely walk after that reverse exorcism, he had to carry her home to Laurel’s. Oliver had moved to pick her up but one look from Quentin and he backed off. They were currently watching some cartoon about a family that ran a burger restaurant. He wasn’t even sure that Sara was paying attention she was so quiet, leaning into Quentin. It reminded him of when she was little.

_Laurel was allowed to stay up on Halloween and watch one scary movie. Quentin and Dinah had tucked Sara in minutes before going downstairs to join Laurel watching ‘Alien’._

_They were all getting into it, Laurel repeating that she wasn’t scared during it even though no one was asking._

_It wasn’t until the Xenomorph came onto the screen that they heard the scream of their youngest daughter who had snuck down and was watching from behind the couch._

_Sara spent five months clutching onto her parents the second it was close to dark and slept in their bed with them. Laurel had teased her once or twice but was threatened to knock it off if she ever wanted to leave the house before she was thirty._

This is what Quentin was reminded of, his scared little nine year old in his arms, fearing that the monsters were out to get her only this time the monsters were real and in her mind. He frowned before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

“I’m sorry baby girl.” Sara just cuddled into him further and he tightened his hold on her. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sara looked up at him. “How did the Rockets do?”

“It’s best if last season is never mentioned again.” He thought he could see a hint of a smile in the reflection on the TV.

“Well that happens.” Sara answered. “Maybe next season we can go to the opening game.”

“Just like we used to.” Quentin nodded. “Go back to sleep, I’m here, no one is going to hurt you.”

“I tried to kill Thea…and I think Laurel…I keep getting flashes of chains and pulling them tight. I tried to kill Laurel didn’t I?” Quentin didn’t say anything for awhile until he finally broke the silence with a sigh.

“That wasn’t you. Now get some sleep. I’m here sweetie. I’m not letting you go away.” He doesn’t remember when but he remembers being shaken awake by Laurel in the morning when the sun is glaring through the windows.

Sara is still asleep and he carefully slips out from under her and adjusts the blanket to keep her covered. He tiptoes into the kitchen where Laurel is currently sipping on her coffee.

“You didn’t have to stay Dad.”

“I can’t lose her again, she’s like a yo-yo on the line of death and I can’t have it drop again. Can someone just cut the string and let it rest? I can grieve but not like this. Don’t get me wrong, I love my baby girl and I couldn’t be happier that we have her back but Laurel we can’t lose her again.”

“Dad I agree with you but just let her sleep for now. She doesn’t need to be coddled. We need to give her space, make sure she knows that no one blames her for what happened. We don’t want to suffocate her.”

“I’ll back off when Sara tells me she needs space.” Quentin argues. “I’m always here for my girls.”

“Yeah Dad, you were there for me everyday when you wouldn’t speak to me.” Laurel rolled her eyes before going back to her coffee. She wasn’t jealous of Sara, those issues were pushed aside long ago when Sara was little and she had to get use to everything being for the baby.

“Daddy?” Sara called out sitting up on the couch looking around.

“I’m right here, I’m right here.” Quentin ran back to the couch to hold Sara in his arms. “It’s okay Daddy’s here.” Quentin felt Sara tighten her arms around his neck and shake slightly. “Everything will be fine. I’ll make sure of it.” It only took another few moments before Sara was back asleep and Quentin just carried her into Laurel’s bed this time.

“You can’t promise everything will be fine Dad.”

“Yes I can. I can make sure she’s safe. She’s not getting out of my sight. I should’ve done this when she was a teen. If I did we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Quentin poured himself a cup of coffee looking over the apartment. “I’ll bring Sara over to my place later, nail the windows shut, put bars on them or something that will prevent arrows from going through. I’ll keep her safe.”

“No offense Dad that sounds worse than when I made her crazy and had her chained in my basement.” Laurel just looked at him. “You know Sara’s just like Mom. The more you try to help them the more they want to leave.”

“Yeah, we should have made them address those issues long ago huh?”

“Well we have some issues too so we can’t talk.” Laurel laughed. The happy was interrupted by Sara walking into the room, leaning heavily on the wall.

“I kicked Oliver’s ass.”

“You dear sister kicked all of our assess.” Laurel walked over to her passing her a freshly poured mug.

“Which reminds me what do you think you’re doing?”

“What you did.”

“What got me killed.”

“Protecting the city, and Sin.”

“Getting your ass handed to you, picking fights that you **can’t** win.”

“Nyssa trained me. I took down two League assassins at once!”

“When the hell did you have to fight two assassins!”

“Sara go back to sleep.” Quentin tried to get the fighting to stop out of habit, it was just like nothing had changed.


End file.
